In the delivery of plural gobs of molten glass, simultaneously, to one of a plurality of stationary glass molding machine sections positioned beneath the gob former, it has been a constant goal that the plural gobs arrive at the mold of a section at the same, precise time so that the gobs will all undergo the same degree of cooling while being transformed into a parison. This goal is an obviously difficult one to attain because the gobs may be traveling slightly different distances and manufacturing differences between delivery system geometry. When considering the problem of obtaining consistent and predictable loading characteristics between as many as 10 or 12 sections which will each receive the plurality of gobs at timed intervals from a feeder that is cutting gobs at a preset rate, it can be seen that there are tremendous timing problems involved.
In order to avoid inconsistent loading of gobs, various systems have evolved, but most have resulted in what would best be termed compromises between the practical and the expensive systems.
Studies of gob delivery systems in operation with high speed cameras reveal many unforeseen situations that can effect the actual time of travel of an individual gob from the point of severance from the stream at the feeder to the actual passage of the gob into the upper end of the parison mold cavity.
The fact remains that gob delivery to each cavity on a machine is very inconsistent and that the inconsistency is random in nature. A given cavity may be satisfactory, and then for no explainable reason, it becomes bad. One factor that will contribute to an inconsistent delivery is poor maintenance of the equipment. The proper alignment of the presently used equipment has been difficult to achieve and maintain. With the present design of equipment, requirements in the future, when trying to lightweight the gobs and bottles, cannot be met.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a basically new design of a gob delivery system which will provide more consistent loading of the gobs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new delivery system which employs transition spirals in the curved segments so that there will be a gradual transition from linear to circular motion or from circular motion to linear motion.
Other objects will be apparent from this following description taken in conjunction with the annexed sheets of drawings.